A Life Never Known
by NavyGirl05
Summary: She finally had a lead to her real family and it led her to Xavier's School for the Gifted... Takes place before/during the first movie. Rating may change due to language. Logan/OC, Scott/Jean, Remy/Rogue
1. Prologue

The angered sky beat down harshly on the world below the darkest clouds imaginable. Hail and sleet covered the streets of New York. Windows were broken, cars were dented but luckily everyone was inside their homes where it was safe and warm. Even the homeless had taken shelter. Everyone had somewhere to go, except one. A few miles away from downtown New York, a woman, who looked no more than in her mid twenties, was walking through the snow covered roads wearing nothing but a grey sweat suit and a pair of sneakers. Her skin was a sickly pale that seemed to glow an eerie white and shaggy shoulder length black hair that looked as if ice was threaded through it. If you looked close enough you could see glowing blue-green almond shaped eyes through the hair that hung over her face. She was snuggling as deep as she could into the grey sweater, but it seemed to not help a bit. If someone looked at her they would think she was only out running and was caught in the storm but deeper gashes, bruises, scars and stitches decorating her body. Old...and new. She stopped when she realized she was completely out of town and standing in front of a large iron gate. The gate was pure black surrounded by grey bricks with vines creeping up every inch of the wall. The only part not covered was an iron plate with gold lettering that read:  
  
WELCOME TO XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED  
  
"Gifted." came the soft yet bitter voice of the young woman as she peered through the gate at the large mansion resting beyond the large yard. The mansion in question was built completely of grey and red bricks and the roof was built completely with red wood. Across the front there were at least over twenty windows and from this distance it looked as if all the windows were covered with red curtains. Resting in front of the mansion was a fountain and the funny thing was, with all the harsh weather, water was still streaming from the fountain in ice blue streams. The young woman turned around and walked slowly away from the gates. She turned around and raced towards the gate and before she could run into the bars she leapt over the towering gate and twisted her body in a few graceful turns and with the grace of a cat landed on her feet. She winced slightly but disregarded the pain as she trudged up the snow covered path towards the door. As she walked she looked around the yard and saw a small pond and a Weeping Willow draping over it as a mother would drape over her child. When she finally reached the door she released a soft sigh and before she could knock or ring the door bell, she slumped against the porch wall and slide slowly down to a sitting position. She stared heavy lidded at the door and right before the darkness claimed her she heard the door unlock and it crack open............. 


	2. Chapter I

**DISCLAIMER** As much as I would like to own Logan and all other X-men ::bursts out crying:: BUT I DON'T OWN THEM!!!! Although I do own my created character LAYLA!!!! ::dances around happily::  
  
  
  
"Notice every experiment we conduct the subjects seem to get younger and younger." commented a woman holding a clipboard. She wore a black skirt and over that was a white lab coat hiding the color of her shirt. She had tan skin anyone woman would probably kill for, entrancing green eyes and long wavy brown hair held back from her face by a black clip. She was peering into a tank holding a young girl about seven wearing a black tank top and black underwear. Black hair was swimming around her, wide blue eyes looked around constantly and a mask was over her mouth.  
  
"And the reason for that is because when they're adults they have more strength and for mutants, powers have already manifested themselves. But if we were to get them while they're still young with no powers or any type of physical strength its easy pickings." stated an old man typing a few keys next to the tank. He too wore a lab coat but it was open revealing a pair of black slacks and a red turtle neck shirt. The light reflected off of his head to reveal not a single strand of hair but pale yet slightly tan skin and you couldn't tell what color his eyes were for he wore one-way glasses. From behind him came two young men pushing in a cage holding a pure white tiger with green eyes that was eyeing everyone in the room. The cage was then lifted into the area, causing the tiger to roar out but it did not help as the cage was heading towards an identical tank next to the one holding a young girl. Before anyone could blink the tiger was dropped into the tank and a black mask was on its face.  
  
"Good point if I do say so myself." She looked from tank to tank but her eyes lingered on the young girl's eyes. The woman saw complete and utter loathing for the two people in front of her but the woman could also see fear radiating in her eyes too. Pity seemed to enter the woman's eyes and hopefulness slowly filled the girl's eyes.  
  
"I think it's time to begin don't you agree?" inquired the old man. The woman bowed her head and nodded her head never noticing the child's eyes widen to unimaginable size. The old man turned back to the computer board and both tanks were covered in a metal sheet blocking out the world to both the tiger and the young girl. The man pushed one last button and muffled roars and screams filled the lab.  
  
I sat up abruptly but soon I regretted it as pain shot throughout my entire body. I looked down at myself and realized that I was now wearing a pair of clean black shorts; black tank top, a pair of new black and white sneakers and all my wounds were dressed. Where the hell am I!!!!!!  
  
I slowly slid off the bed and held tightly onto the headboard when I realized my legs were asleep. When I finally got my legs to work I walked towards a large metal door with an "X" on it that just screamed, 'I'M A DOOR!!!'. When I reached the other side of the room the door slid open to reveal panels upon panels of metal and at least five or six additional large doors. As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but let my hand trail lazily across the metal that was cold to the touch. I stumbled backwards when part of the wall opened up to reveal a well lit, small carpeted room. Whoever lives in this place sure does know how to hide elevators.  
  
I stepped in and right when I turned around the door closed and I could feel as the elevator began to move up. It wasn't long before the doors opened again and I was confronted with the completely opposite of what I saw before. I stepped out to enter a hall made completely of wood. Up and down the hall on the wall in front of me were windows draped with red velvet curtains and paintings ranging from Leonardo de Vinci to Claude Monet to artists never even heard of. On the side I was standing there were double doors with intricate designs and brass door knobs, plush chairs, and tables holding potted plants and lamps. I took my chances and turned right and I began exploring the hall. I stopped at a corner that lead up a staircase that looked to go up at least two or three levels.  
  
"Man you look too old to be a student. Are you a new teacher or something lady?" I turned sharply around and stumbled back a bit when I realized how close the person was. It was a young man with curly brownish, blonde hair down to his ears, soft blue eyes that screamed innocence and a pale tan complexion. He was wearing a royal blue shirt with a single strip of white on the sleeves and collar, black jeans and blue sneakers. I slowly stepped away from him but as I did I got into a fighting stance. "I'm sorry ma'am for that comment. My name is Bobby Drake and I'm a student here."  
  
"What?" My body suddenly went very still and my hands dropped to my sides. I'm sure if this Bobby boy was close enough he would've saw my eyes bleed to a pure silver color and gold specks around the pupils. I felt my canines grow to the point where they were peeking from under my lip and if I wasn't careful I would hurt myself.  
  
"John don't!!!" Warning went unheard because I already had a hold on the new person's arm and was flipping him over my shoulder. I extended his arm to the point where I knew it was really hurting him. I looked down and saw a young man with short dirty blood hair in a boyish cut, misty blue eyes and a tan complexion. He wore a black shirt with blue flames rising on the sleeves, black jeans and black sneakers. At this moment it felt like I didn't have any control over my behind because in the next minute I had raised my hand right above John's face and my nails grew to two inches.  
  
"DIE!!" I brought my hand down towards his face but before it could make contact my hand stopped for some reason.  
  
"Layla." That was the last thing I heard before my world once again went black. Ok most people think that when you go unconscious that it's supposed to be scary. Well I speak from experience when I say that it's not scary, it's more comforting then anything. It's probably just as comforting as a mother hugging her child; well that's what I think it probably feels like. "Layla you can wake up now."  
  
My eyes snapped open and I came face to face with two people. There was an old man between maybe thirty and forty sitting in a wheelchair. He had no hair anywhere on his head except for his eyebrows, blue eyes that screamed 'I know something you don't know', a slightly pale complexion and he was wearing a brown suit with a white dress shirt, a black tie and black shoes.  
  
At his side was a woman with blood red hair that almost looked black pulled into a ponytail, dark brown eyes and a pale tan complexion. She wore a red long sleeved turtle neck shirt, black knee length skirt, a thigh length lab coat and black heels. What really got to me was the fact the woman's hand was raised towards me and she had a look of concentration on her face.  
  
"Who the hell are you people? Why the hell can't I move?!?!" My voice was going a little deeper then I wanted it and I knew if I didn't get any answers soon I was going to hurt someone as soon as I was let down. I looked into the eyes of the new people and I could tell they knew what could possibly happen.  
  
"John. Bobby. I think you two should go ahead and head to the recreational room. Marie and Jubilee are looking for you two." Suggested the man. I felt movement behind me and I knew the two boys had already left.  
  
"I want answers, NOW!" I was starting to feel a little neglected here. And believe me when I say, I don't like being ignored!!! The man nodded towards the woman at his side and with that she slowly brought her hand down and in the process I was gaining control of my body again.  
  
"I'm sorry for this but you must understand you were going to hurt one of my students. I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is Dr. Jean Grey." When Xavier introduced Jean she stuck her hand out towards me as if to shake my hand. I smirked slightly but I knew my eyes had the do-you-really-want-your- hand-tore-off look in them. She pulled her hand away and stood there quietly. "One of the students found you on the doorstep and brought you to Jean who fixed you up. With your extension of wounds we thought you may've been out for at least three days. If you will follow us we will try to answer any questions you have."  
  
Xavier turned around and headed for a set of doors that practically blended into the wall. If I didn't see the door knobs I would've continued to think it was a wall. Jean was at my side, well it was more like between Wheels and I and she was closer to him. Guess she's scared that I may try to hurt one of them. Smart girl.  
  
The doors opened to reveal an office with two windows and a desk sitting in front of the farthest window. There were three shelves filled with books, small globes and what not. Around the desk were four chairs and two of them were occupied.  
  
To the left, was a guy who looked a few years older than me. He had short reddish brown in a boyish cut, a tan complexion and he wore a pair of one- way red shades. He wore a long red button up sleeve shirt, blue jeans held up by a brown belt and black boots.  
  
To the right, was an African America woman that looked to be between mine and the new guy's age. She had mid back length white hair pulled into a neck ponytail, a golden brown complexion and dark brown eyes. She wore a skin tight short sleeve white shirt, black leather pants, a chain belt and black boots with a one-inch heel.  
  
"I would like to introduce Scott Summers, are auto mechanic teacher and Ororo Monroe, our history teacher." Xavier said moving around the desk so he would be facing everyone. Jean headed towards Scott and he took her hand lightly into his. Awww, Scottie boy and Jeanie girl are in love. How sweet...not!  
  
"That's nice and all but what does that have to do with me? Oh sure, you took me in but it's not like I'm going to be here long enough to actually care what their names are, right?" I took a chair on the other side of Ororo and leaned back propping my feet on the desk.  
  
"You know attitude wise she reminds me of Logan." I caught Scott whisper to the two women and Jean elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch."  
  
Wonder who this Logan character is. Oh well it doesn't really matter anyway as long as he stays the hell away from me.  
  
"Layla I want you to stay here so you can learn to control your powers. In time I hope you'll be able to go out in the world and live a normal life." Yeah sure, me live a normal life. That is completely impossible. I formed a ball of electricity in my hand and was tossing it up and down in the air. After a few minutes I gripped the ball in my hand and it formed into a stallion that galloped around my palm. I can never live a normal life.  
  
"I really don't need anymore training. I've hand enough of it already." I cursed slightly when I noticed my voice had dropped almost below a whisper. Damn doctors...  
  
"Layla you're probably right about not needing anymore practice but you still need to heal completely. We already have a room arranged for you and because you and I are the same height I'm leading you some of my clothes. When you're settled in we'll take you shopping." Ororo placed a hand on my shoulder and once again I couldn't help but go completely still. The lightening horse reared up and vanished.  
  
"Listen if you don't want to lose that hand then I suggest you move it." I felt the three teachers at my back and sides take a few steps away. Once again I felt my canines were just slightly overlapping my bottom lip but before anything else could happen to me I willed whatever changes had already occurred away. I looked around the room to see if anyone saw me. Well of course the three behind me wouldn't see what happened but that damned professor was sitting behind his desk smirking. Maybe I should've continued walking and waited until I was hit by a car...  
  
"Ororo can you please take Layla to her room. You know which room I mean?" When I saw her nod she walked around her chair and walked towards the door. I sent Xavier a glare but I reluctantly followed after her, but I stopped and turned around to stare directly at Scott.  
  
* "Let her go you jerks!!" shouted a young boy no more than eight. He had short, disheveled brown hair, brown eyes and a tan complexion. But his complexion wasn't completely tan at the moment for he had bruises all over his face as if he was hit. His striped black and white shirt was torn at the sleeves and his blue jeans and sneakers were covered in mud. Holding the kid was a big man in his late thirties wearing the customary black suit and matching accessories. He had slightly spiked dirty blonde hair, green gray eyes and a golden brown complexion.  
  
A few feet in front of the two of them was another man in the customary black suit but he had a scratch on his dark brown complexion face going from his right brown eye across his nose and stopping at the corner of his mouth. His shoulder blade length black hair was pulled into a neck ponytail but there were a few patches sitting out here and there. He had a young girl with black hair held in pigtails by red ribbons and didn't look more than six. Her blue eyes were narrowed and her face was scrunched up in pure rage. Her red shirt was practically torn in half draping over her black shorts, her legs were bleeding slightly but the blood was slowly dripping down and vanishing into her black and white tennis shoes.  
  
"Yeah let me go you jerk!!!!" The girl kicked her legs out and was rewarded when her heel hit the shin of the guy who was holding her. His grip faltered but it wasn't enough for her to actually slip through. "What do you want from us?" growled out the young boy. He clinched and unclenched his fists and tried to get away from his capturer but like the little girl, he couldn't get free either.  
  
"Who ever said we wanted both of you? Our boss sent us here to get the girl. The boy just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time kid." Stated the man holding the girl. Both kids' eyes widened to unimaginable sizes and they fought even harder to get loose. The young boy stepped on his capturer's foot and elbowed him in the gut. The grip was loose enough for the boy to slip through and when he did he would've rushed at the girl's capturer but the man holding her pulled out a gun and held it to the her head.  
  
"Now be a good little boy and don't do anything stupid or we're going to have to hurt the girl." That stopped the boy completely in his tracks. The girl looked completely shaken as she watched the other man get back up and put the kid in a headlock. "Now if you will excuse us, we have someplace we have to be. Say goodbye kid." The man holding the girl picked her up and held her under his arms like a sack of potatos and when the boy tried to go after them once again the other muscle man hit him on the back of the head knocking him out cold.  
  
The last thing that flowed from his mouth was, "Layla." *  
  
I shook my head trying to clear it of that vision and when I could finally focus on anything I realized everyone was staring at me once again, but this time out of worry. I bowed my head and growled as a warning for everyone not to ask me any questions or they would regret the day that they decided to take me into their home.  
  
"We can leave now Oreo. I hope I don't run into any of you guys today. So long Wheels, Jeanie, Four Eyes." I walked past Jean and Scott and right before I left the room completely I heard, "Her and Logan would be perfect for each other," and another muffled "OW" come from Scott's direction. 


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Once again everyone, I do not own X-men nor any of the other characters in this story besides Layla...BUT I WILL SOON!!!! :: runs away with a stack of papers with the heading: "LEGAL RIGHTS TO X-MEN" ::  
  
"GET BACK HERE TENSHI!!!!!" Lawyers run after her with a bunch of ropes.  
  
"GUYS...BE NICE!!! I WAS ONLY PLAYING!!!! HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know one thing, if I didn't have a good sense of direction I would've gotten lost by now. This place is a complete maze and it should have a map on every three hallways. Anyway after Ore...Ororo showed me where my room was, which happens to be very nice compared to where I've slept before, I deiced to go exploring this place. I mean seriously if I'm going to be staying here for a while I might as well know where everything is right? RIGHT!  
  
I got to one corner and when I peered around it I was confronted with...another long hall. But this one was different. This one had a huge set of double doors at the very end. Johnny can you please tell our contestant what's behind door number twenty-four? I ran silently down to the very end of the hall and when I reached the doors and peered in I was no face to face with a large gym. There were weights, balance beams, uneven bars, floor mats...is that a sumo ring???? I walked in and peered eagerly around like I was a child in a child in a candy store. If those damn doctors would've lain off of the experiments and gave me a bigger gym they could've easily made me stay. NOT!!  
  
I walked further into gym and I completely stopped when I noticed and sword rack a few feet in front of me. Swords that ranged from fencing swords with intricate silver handles to samurai swords and katanas with dragon handles ranging from gold to crimson. I don't know when I finally reached the sword rack but when I did I gripped my hand around a silver bladed katana with black flames dancing to about the middle of the blade. The handle was a shiny black that was in the form of a millennium dragon and in both eyes was a red gem. The head of the dragon snaked around my wrist and it was tight enough to slip in and out of my hand.  
  
Well...I guess the professor is very loaded to get swords like these. If I'm not mistaken but I think the handle is onyx crystal and the eyes are ruby. I knew a smirk was spreading across my face and if anyone was paying attention at that very moment they would've sworn up and down that I had grown a set of horns and a pointed tail. I kicked off my shoes and walked to the center of the mat with the katana in hand and when I reached my spot I began a slow kata. I guess those damn doctors were good at one thing, well to me it was. I don't think those doctors ever believed that I would use their teachings against them.  
  
I don't know how long I was going through my kata but all I know is that one minute I was standing and the next minute I was rolling head first into the mat. Using the momentum of my descending force I flipped upwards and landed gracefully on the balance beam with the katana pointing at whoever attacked me. The only thing that came to mind was, "BABY LOOK GOOD!!!!"  
  
Standing in front of me was a man with the body of a god!!! He had a tan complexion, brown eyes that held an animalistic gleam to them. His lips were placed in a snarl that revealed very sharp canines. He has a lot of brown that was in this really weird hairstyle that almost looked like he had wings that were curling inwards on the stop of his head. He also had sideburns that went completely down to his chin on both sides but they didn't connect in anyway. He was wearing a red button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, blue jeans that had one or two holes in them and brown boots. The one thing that really got to me was the fact that protruding from both of his balled up fists were three steel metal claws.  
  
"Would you mind telling me why you tried to tackle me to the floor? You may be cute and all but I don't like being tackled." I couldn't help but smirk when he growled at me. I took the katana stuck it in the beam.  
  
"I've got a bone to pick with you girlie. I heard you tried to kill one of the students here." You know that's not such a good thing to do" The young man growled out as he slowly walked towards me. Hmmm....I think big boy wants a fight. Hehehe I was wondering when I was going to get a fight. "Well all I've got to say furball is you're going to wish you never tried to fight me." I kicked the katana up towards my hand and when I grabbed it I tossed it right past his head. When I noticed a thin trail of blood on his cheek I couldn't help but frown. First blood already? This guy better give me a good fight.  
  
I didn't have to wait long because he came straight at me, claws raised. Typical male to charge straight into a fight without thinking first. I flipped over his head and kicked him right in the back of his neck sending him into the balance beam. If my ears were right, which they probably were, then I could've sworn I heard metal hit wood. I turned around just in time to dodge a set of claws to the face but I wasn't fast enough to dodge the kick to my back. The kick sent me forward into him and he sent a knee into my stomach. If I wasn't trained so well I would've already been on the floor gagging for air. Please I'm better than that people!!!!  
  
"Nice hit, but not good enough to take me out of the fight." I dropped to the floor tried to kick his legs out from under him but he jumped over my leg and I kicked upwards into his groin. I flipped upwards and I smirked when I saw him on the floor holding his family jewels. I know cheap shot so sue me. I dusted myself and was about to leave but I really wasn't expecting to get tackled again! There is no way this guy is h...never mind forget that.  
  
"You should learn darlin' that I take getting hit in the groin very seriously." He shoved me forward and I stumbled a bit but that bit of stumbling allowed him to practically pummel me to a blood pulp. That's it no more Mrs. Nice Lady! I watched as he turned around and picked up a jacket that was resting on one of the uneven bars. I pulled myself up using a chair and when I could stand properly, I let my nails extend to three inches and my fangs grow out.  
  
"You should've really left me alone and got the whole story before you came in here. Now it's payback time." He turned around and I saw surprise register in his eyes and then shock and pain when I slashed him across the chest. I jumped up and kicked him across the jaw and I heard a resounding snap and I smirked as best I could around my fangs. I kicked him once again this time in the back of his head sending him head first into the bar of the lowest uneven bar. He dropped to the floor and I was about ready to finish him off.  
  
"Layla that is enough." WHAT THE HELL!!!!! Does this guy always ruin my fun?!?!?! I turned around and growled at the welcome wagon in front of me. I guess those four travel in a pack. I shook off my transformation and glared at the man who was now just starting to get back up. I think I'm going to use him for my sparing partner from now on.  
  
"Logan are you alright?" Jean asked him as she walked over to us and checked him over. Oh so this is Logan. Well something tells me that if we would've met under better terms we could've really been friends...never mind. And if Jeanie is supposed to be the registered doctor at this place then why isn't she checking to see if I am ok? I looked from Logan, to Jean and then over to Scott and I could've sworn I saw love from Logan, a slight liking from Jean and if I could even see Scottie boy's eyes I would've saw jealous. Uh oh...a love triangle, and me without a bag of popcorn and a camcorder  
  
"Well Logan I'll have to say you gave me a very good work out and I thank you for that." I grinned when I heard him growl at me and it grew wider when I noticed Jean frown at me. "Hey he was the one coming after me, not the other way around. I was just defending myself. He's just lucky I didn't decide to electrocute him. He would've been in complete pain thanks to those metal claws of his."  
  
"Logan I would like you to meet Layla. Layla this is Logan. I was hoping you two would've met under better terms." Wheels is just a little too sweet for my tastes. It's like he can't even get mad. I think I'm going to have to test that theory out some day.  
  
I sat down on the mats and watched as Jean continued to look over Logan and I still couldn't help but smirk. "Hey Jeanie, Lolo and I got hurt so why aren't you making sure that I'm ok too?" A grin spread across my face when Logan sneered at me and Jean blushed a crimson that I've never seen before. Oh yeah I'm going to have loads of fun with these two. "Oh forget it. I'll do it myself."  
  
I love this trick. I raised my left hand and a spark began to form on my index finger. Wolfman once again brought out his claws. God this guy is too damn jumpy. I brought my finger over a gash that was going across my right shoulder and when I touched it the skin bubbled and sealed itself. It'll look gruesome now but in a few hours it will be completely healed. I know why didn't I just let it heal by itself if it heals so fast? I hate wearing bandages.  
  
"So exactly who is the girl?" I couldn't help but smile cutely at Logan but it faltered when I saw his skin. It was once again flawless and the only evidence that he was ever in a fight was the fact that his shirt was shredded and there was blood over his shirt. Impressive.  
  
"The names Layla, and Wheels over there doesn't want me to leave this place until I heal completely." And get a handle on that damn transformation.  
  
"I was right you two would be per.OUCH!! Stop hitting me already." God and I thought men didn't cry. I looked around and saw Jeanie girl scolding Scottie boy, Wheels and Oreo are talking about something that I couldn't even hear with my good hearing. Lolo and I were the only two not talking. Now why didn't I see that coming?  
  
I sat where I was and I stared intently at Logan. By his body language I knew he was pissed about something.or someone. He looked like he was going to snap any minute.  
  
"Well listen as much as I want to stay here I would really like to get to my room and take a small 'cat' nap." I stood up and headed straight for the door. Before I could leave them to their own accord someone grabbed my arm right at the elbow. "Yes Xavier?"  
  
"Layla before you leave I just want to let you know that starting tomorrow you and Logan will be teaching the new fighting course together."  
  
Ok the only thing I heard were the words "Logan and I" "teaching" and "together". The only thing I could say to that was.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" 


	4. Author's Note

Well me being a complete and utter moron I deleted my entire story and had to retype everything. Right now I am working on the third chapter and that should be out in a couple of days. For those who have been reading my story so far and reviewing...thank you!!! ^.^ 


	5. Chapter III

I let my claws extend to four inches and slashed the large oak tree in front of me. I sneered and I growled. Hell I even hissed at the birds and squirrels that even tried to come near me. I blame this mood completely on that damned professor. I mean who the hell does he think he is assigning me to work with that beer breathe furball!!!! All I did was appear on their doorstep and I'm expected to stay here. And when I finally decide to leave he uses my "brother" against me. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT'S TRUE!!!! I mean sure something feels right about the notion that I have a brother but what's to say it's true when I don't even remember my own past.  
  
"What do you want?" I didn't turn around to voice my question because I thought it was another kid who hit puberty already but there was something weird about him.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know anyone was out here." I pulled myself into the tree I just slashed and sat on the lowest branch so I was facing the newcomer. Ok excuse me when I say HOLY COW!!! I was wrong about it being a kid cause standing before me was a grown man. He had white hair spiked slightly in the front, pale gold complexion, blue eyes and a muscular build. Now it's not one of those muscular builds that body builder's get. No this was a build to show he had a well toned six-pack; his pectoral muscles were mildly big but not big enough to make me sick. His arms looked strong enough to bench press a bench itself. Covering this well toned body was a short sleeved tight brown shirt, blue jeans that hugged his body in all the right places, brown boots and he held a leather jacket in hand. The jacket made me remember that it was snowing earlier and it was still cold out. I guess when you spend a lot of time in the cold it doesn't seem that bad no matter what I'm wearing. "The name is Pietro and you are my fair maiden?" This is not the medieval time buddy.  
  
"The name is Layla so what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside the school making sure the students behave?" I watched as he walked to the tree and leaned against it so I could see his face or better yet his eyes. Smart man.  
  
"Whoever said I was a teacher here? I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and check this place out." Good answer but not good enough. Sure he's a mutant, I can smell it. I've realized that mutants and humans give off different scents and with my enhanced abilities it's easy to tell who is who. Anyway since he is a mutant and he is checking out this place then why doesn't he just go into the school and talk with Cueball? "So exactly what are you doing here?"  
  
Hmm....what can I say? I ran away from a lab so I wouldn't have to be sent to a different country to murder a bunch of people. Oh yeah most people love to hear that. I looked down at Pietro and noticed her was looking straight at me. I guess I got that look that all guys can't help but look at. Shallow I know so what.  
  
"The professor wanted me to teach the students here how to fight hand-to- hand combat. I was in the neighborhood and he recruited me." We'll it's not a lie just a few tiny things taken out.  
  
"Why teach students who have powers how to fight like normal humans?" That's a slightly good question that everyone already knows the answer to.  
  
"What would they do if they couldn't use their powers? They would be screwed two weeks from today." Well it's true in my opinion. If those other kids are just the one I tackled earlier then they are all royally screwed.  
  
"Well that wouldn't be a problem if those damn apes would stop trying to kill us." And the witch has reared its ugly head. Add one more to the list of Mutants Against Humans. That would make 1175 mutants with me off and on the list. What? You thought I wouldn't hate humans? Well....you're wrong to a point that is. You probably already know why.  
  
"You make a good point Pietro. I understand where you're coming from but what can we do? There are a few things that could be done but that would cause bodily harm to a lot of people, including me.  
  
"There is one way I know of but that plan is not yet ready." He dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. After he dug around in his wallet he pulled out a card and reached his arm towards me and I took the card out of his hand. "Give me a call when you get tired of teaching these brats."  
  
With that said he ran off faster than a locomotive ((A.N. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound...^.^;;; Sorry couldn't resist. Does anyone know how fast Pietro actually is?????))  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." I looked at the card a little longer and then tucked it into my shoes. I brought my knees up to my chin and leaned against the trunk of the tree. I looked off into the distance and I watched the sun as it slowly vanished over the horizon.  
  
It's kind of surprising that all this happened in one day. Taken in and became a teacher at Xavier's school. I got my butt kicked by Wolfman and I kicked his butt right back. I almost killed a killed for sneaking up on me. I believe it was two memories resurface and to top it off I met a cutie who I actually had an intelligent conversation with. I guess I better head back into the school and get some sleep. I mean I do have a class to teach tomorrow.  
  
With that thought I jumped out of the tree and ran back into the building just as the last rays of sunlight vanished 


	6. Chapter IV

I slowly opened my eyes and I squinted when the lights hit my pupils. I rolled onto my other side and when I saw what time the clock read I started to say every cuss word in the dictionary. Who the hell set the clock to go off at 5:15??? Do these people not realize that I need sleep?!?!  
  
I tossed the covers off of me and climbed out of bed. I grabbed the towel that was laying across the chair at the vanity and tossed it onto my shoulder. I looked at myself and realized that I was only wearing the tank top from yesterday and my underwear. I yawned and headed out the door. Ok normally that would make anyone, mostly women, pull some pants on. Me on the other hand I got used to it when I was at the lab. The doctors there really didn't care what I wore as long as I got my work done and I didn't kill any of the workers. Lord knows trying not to kill the other doctors was a very hard thing to accomplish.  
  
I walked silently down the halls in the direction the bathroom was in. As I headed down the hall I could hear movement in each room. To normal ears that noise would be very faint, but to mine it is as if I was in the same room.  
  
I finally reached the bathroom but it was already locked. Good at least I'm not the only person up at this ungodly hour.  
  
"Hurry up other people need to get clean too you know." I knew I was heard because I heard a hiss of pain and a bit of cursing. Well I know it's a guy. There was a muffled, "I'll be out in am minute," and then it was quiet. Well quiet to normal ears that is.  
  
I yawned and leaned against the left side of the door and before I could get comfortable the bathroom door opened and out stepped a wet towel clad Logan. (A.N. Ladies you may now drool.:: Janitor comes out with a mop ::) I couldn't help but stare at the water that slowly ran down his wash board stomach and vanishing into the towel wrapped around his hips. No, no, bad Layla!! You are not supposed to think about the guy who attacked you like that. He is nothing more than an enemy.  
  
"Are you done starin'?" I looked up at his face and I saw that little butt much was smirking at me!!!  
  
"I was not starring at you in the first place. Now if you will move I can take a shower so I can get ready for these damn kids. Lord knows I don't want to." I slid past him and before he could say anything more, I slammed the door in his face and locked it. Ok so maybe I was staring at him but it's not like I was going to actually admit it.  
  
I looked at myself in the now slightly fogged mirror and noticed my hair was slightly uneven. Guess I'm going to need a haircut.  
  
While I was in the shower I let my mind drift for a bit and my thoughts stopped and settle on the visions of my past. I still don't know if they are actually my memories. I could've seen something like that on TV and my mind started playing tricks on me. Or maybe it was one last trick the doctors had for me. Maybe if I didn't blow up the lab I could've found out the truth. That was one of my stupider moments. ((A.N. I am having a major case of writer's block!!! .!! Sorry if the chapter sux. Back to the story!!!))  
  
My shower didn't take so long since I had to hurry up and get dressed.well add the fact that the little kiddies were going to be waking up very soon and they would need to use the bathroom. After I dried myself off, I wrapped the towel completely around me and stepped out into the abandoned hall.  
  
When I got to my room I began searching for something to wear. In the end I was wearing black jean hi-huggers with a silver loop chain belt that hung in the front just above mid-thigh. At the end of the left pants leg was a white tiger with fangs showing and claws drawn. The shirt was more like a woven net in the shape of a butterfly that was buckled by a silver pin in the front. The shirt was of course see through so my black bra was revealed. I found a pair scissors in the vanity and trimmed it so it was now about mid neck with a few stands in the front as bangs.  
  
When I was completely done, I left the room and headed down stairs towards the kitchen. Maybe I'll get Logan to teach the first group of kids. He sure seems to know some of them better than me.  
  
When I got to the kitchen I found Scottie boy sitting at the table reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. The newspaper may have been up but once I meet someone I easily learn what their scent is. It really does come in handy.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I would rather be in bed at this very moment." He brought the paper down and he smirked at me. For some reason at that moment he was replaced with the same eight year old boy from my last "memory" This is going to become a slight problem. "Sp where are Jeanie, Oreo, Wheels and Furball?"  
  
"Jean, Ororo, Xavier and the furball are somewhere in the school getting ready." Notice Scottie boy still called Logan furball. Wonder why he hates him so much. He stood up and I realized he was wearing a long sleeved green turtle neck, black jeans and black boots. This guy has really got to get a new wardrobe.  
  
Logan chose that moment to walk into the kitchen wearing a white wife beater, grey sweat pants and Adidas sneakers. He headed towards the fridge and he pulled out a beer. I noticed a scowl appear on appear on Scott's face so I lend against the counter. This could get interesting.  
  
"Shouldn't you have enough brains to realize you shouldn't have alcohol in the school?" And it has started with Scott insulting Logan's intelligence. How will Logan reply to that?  
  
"Listen Four Eyes, why should I care? Why should I care when half of these kids are going to start drinking when they get older any ways? I say why not help them out a bit." I hopped onto the counter and grabbed an apple. I grew one of my nails out and began peeling the apple. I love these nails. "So where's Jeanie? Did you finally scare her away with your personality?" Ooohhh. And the score is one to one. Will it be two to one?  
  
"Actually Furball," HEY THAT'S MY NAME FOR HIM!!!! "She's still in bed. We didn't get enough sleep last night." LIAR!!! FOUL!!!! That is not true and we both know it!!  
  
"One thing would've made that true." Now what does he have in that brain of his? "I walked by the room on my way here and I would've smelled it so just because you two are together does not mean you have to lie about getting any." Harsh!! Hehe! Harsh!! (A.N. I'm sitting in my room at this very moment with writer's block and it's really not fun!!!! .:: A whip cracks above my head:: Slave driver: Get back to work!!! ;_; Oh well back to work)  
  
I tossed the apple peels down the drain and began to chop it into slices. Logan finished his beer with a smirk on his face and Scott looked like he was going to blow. (::in a Scottish voice:: "Look out captain, he's gonna blow!!!)  
  
"At least I do get some unlike you who would probably kill the girl first." ... Uh oh. I think that was the biggest mistake anyone could make at this very moment. I've seen those claws and unless Scott can become invisible then he is fucked!! I looked at Logan and he looked calm as hell but I knew that his anger was rising just a wee bit to fast. Call it a sixth sense for anger.  
  
"You know Four Eyes," I took this moment to run the water and turn on the garbage disposal. When I know the shit is about to hit the fan I do anything to keep it from happening. Especially if in the process I could be seriously injured. They both turned around to stare at me and I guess for the first time they realized someone else was in the room.  
  
"Look I could really careless if you two decided to get into a fight and tear each other limb from limb, but normally when someone gets into a fight when I'm around I somehow end up hurt. And I really don't want to end up hurt." Scott looked down at his feet and if I wasn't mistaken then there was a blush on his face. Logan on the other hand was growling like crazy. I don't know at whom but it's beginning to become slightly irritating. "I suggest you both go take a cold shower too cool off before Jeanie girl sees how you both have been acting.  
  
That seemed to snap them back into reality and Scott left the room first. Logan stared at me for a minute with gold but wondering eyes before he left the kitchen.  
  
"Damn I forgot to ask one of them when I have to start teaching. Oh well I'll find out later." With that I picked up the rest of my apple and left the kitchen and began my search for one of the other teachers. 


	7. Chapter V

Welcome back for another chapter starring Layla!!  
  
::Layla steps out of the shadows and takes a bow::  
  
Layla: Come on Tenshi when does the action start???  
  
It will start...well I haven't decided when.  
  
::Logan and Scott walk out and both are looking very pissed:: 0_o!!!  
  
Um....I think I hear the phone I better go get it. ::I run off like a bat out of hell::  
  
Scott: Tenshi get your goofy butt back here!!!  
  
Logan: Yeah we need to talk about something. ::They run after me::  
  
Layla: -_-;;; Oh well on with Chapter V of Returning To A World Once Forgotten  
  
::In the distance:: Oh come on Logan put the claws away and Scott stop trying to put holes in me!!! I'm not a pin cushion you know!!!!!  
  
**Disclaimer-Ok people you know the drill. Only think I own is Layla and maybe future enemies. I will not now nor will I ever own X-men.  
  
___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o___o  
  
"Alright listen up." All the students, which was about a dozen, turned around to look at Logan. I stopped spinning the fighting staff and I sat on the balance beam. If you're wondering what happened after we left the kitchen well lets just say a little birdie told Jeanie what happened in the kitchen. She really wasn't a happy camper. No I didn't tell her. I'm not that mean....I told a student and it's not my fault it somehow got back to her. "Today you kids are learning how to fight."  
  
"You're going to have to be a little more specific on what you're going to be teaching Furball." I know I shouldn't be calling him Furball in front of the students but I couldn't resist. "Listen up boys and girls. Logan and I will be your teachers for this self defense class. He will be teaching hand to hand and I'll be teaching you weaponry and how to fight large animals."  
  
"Why would we need to know how to fight large animals?" I looked at who asked that question and I smirked when I noticed it was the boy from yesterday. John I think his name was. I leaned the stag against the balance beam, stood up and walked towards the group. I let my eyes flash a little brighter and narrow slightly and I couldn't help but smirk as the kids slowly backed away. I have to admit sometimes I scare myself.  
  
"Hey Logan I'm going to teach them first." I didn't even wait to see his reaction before I stopped before the teens. "Since you want to know why fighting an animal is important you get to be my test dummy. Now the second you see a white blur charge towards you use your powers to try and stop it. Now during this time it's going to tag you. For every mark you receive that is how many laps you have to do. Alright?" With his nod I left the room.  
  
I bet your wondering where I'm going to get an animal from, am I right? Let's just say the doctors thought it was funny to mess with my DNA. ((A.N.- Look at Chapter I for a little bit more info.)) When I was sure the door was secure I collapsed to my knees gripping my stomach as I allowed the entire transformation to take hold of me. I felt the bones in my body snap into different places, fir erupted all over my body covering my clothes in pure white fur, my face slightly elongated, my ears became pointy, my hands and feet became paws the seize of baseball gloves and the last thing to happen was a tail to appear that continuously flickered around with a band of small metal circles. If someone was to come down the hall that would've seen a three-foot white tiger.  
  
I pawed at the handle until the door flew open. When the door was wide enough I charged through using my enhanced speed to appear as a blur. I charged straight towards John and he fired a few fireballs at my feet but I easily dodged them. I tagged his elf just enough to get him to stumble and to realize that I wasn't playing and he needed to pick up the pace. He continued to fire at me and I continued to tag him until I saw he was tiring out so I finally decided to end it. When he fired one more fireball at me, I retaliated by sending an electric ball. There was a minor explosion and when the smoke cleared everyone finally got a good look at me. Cue screaming. Sure enough most of the girls screamed their heads off. God my head was hurting.  
  
"Hey! Shut up already, I'm gettin' a headache!" That got their attention. It looked like John would've peed his pants if he wasn't in front of all these people but I really don't care if he does or not. I transformed back but there was a slight problem. The tail didn't want to go away. Just great!!! I transform to teach a kid a lesson and look what happens.  
  
"Ok John how many times did I tag you?" I already knew how many times I tagged him but because Charlie will come after me if I make the kid run forty-five laps. "Because I would be known as a slave driver I'm only going to make you run three laps a day but it won't start till tomorrow."  
  
"And I thought I was evil." I turned towards Logan and saw him smirking and shaking his head. If he wasn't such a pain I would consider going out with him.  
  
"Hey I'm not evil; I was just made that way." Technically I was but they don't need to know that. "Now can anyone point out the two places..."  
  
I watched as the students left the room chattering about after school plans and some about the class. For once I never thought teaching a bunch of brats could be that interesting. I looked behind me and gave a slight sigh when my tail flickered with a mind of its own. Now I have more appendages to worry about.  
  
I turned around and noticed Logan was sitting there meditating at least I thought he was. I walked over to his still form and looked him straight in the face. He had a look of concentration on his face so I'm guessing it must've been really important. I would've turned around and left him there but for the second time in two days I was tackled to the floor and a set of claws were embedded into the mat near my head. I looked up at Logan and saw narrowed brown eyes staring straight at me. His lower body hand me pinned waist down.  
  
"You mind getting off of me? I don't think Ororo would like her clothes being destroyed." I had a girlish look on my face but my voice was slightly clipped.  
  
"Give me a reason why I should let you go. Give me one good reason why I should let you go Weapon LT?" My eyes widened and I flipped him over my head and I dropped into a crouched position.  
  
"Ok buddy how do you know who I am?" Shit normally when someone knows who I am I end up going back to the lab. "Ok never mind. Forget I even asked that question. All I want you to do is stay the hell away from me." I stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
Flashback "What is your name girl?" A big burly man commanded me. He wore the traditional military uniform and I really couldn't tell what his hair looked like because it was hidden under a hat but whatever the color was it was the same color as his copper-colored beard and mustache.  
  
"My name is Layla S---" I was cut off when he smacked me across the face. The chair I was tied to tipped slightly backwards. That will leave a mark. "I told you my name is L---" This time the wind was knocked out of me when he hit me in the stomach.  
  
"You are dead to the world!! Your last life is over and your purpose now is to serve me and my men. Now state your name and purpose." I sat there with my head bowed. I was losing feeling in my shoulders and I knew my wrists were shredded because of the rope. My left eye was swollen and my lip was busted really good. I knew I had one or two broken ribs and my right ankle had a hairline fracture.  
  
"My name is," He picked up a lead pipe. I couldn't help but painfully sigh. "My name is Lightening Tiger of the Weapon LT Project. My purpose for as long as I live is to serve under your orders." He dropped his arm containing the pipe. "And to kick you're a---" He hit me across the face knocking me out. End Flashback  
  
That's the end for now people! I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews will be helpful so I can see what you think. Also thanx to the people that have reviewed. Happy reading!!! ^.^ 


	8. Chapter VI

Welcome to another chapter of Returning To A World Once Forgotten!! Anyway I'm going to skip ahead in the story of about two weeks. I wanted to hurry up and get on with the family reunion and introduce the bad guy.  
  
Layla: Yeah! I get to acknowledge my big brother!!! ::Dances around happily but dragged off stage by Logan::  
  
You can probably guess who her brother is. If you haven't guessed who he is I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count.  
  
Vote for Villain!! Magneto Apocalypse Sinister Military/doctors from past (I'll think of names later)  
  
As for how Logan knows Layla.well I'll explain that later on in the story. I'll let you know when voting is closed. Now on with Chapter VI  
  
__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o  
  
I looked out my bedroom window and looked at the students who were playing out front since it was starting to warm up a bit. So far I've been here two weeks and it's been frustrating and interesting in my opinion. Ok Lets recap.  
  
The day Dog Breath brought up a part of my past I've been trying to avoid him like crazy but it's kind of hard considering we teach together. He tried to apologize to me probably because the professor told him to. I haven't accepted the apology just yet, but I did find out how he knew about my past. It seems that he is in the same boat as me with the whole being experimented on and when he went out to try to find out his past he discovered another base with info on me. Too bad he blew up the place and didn't bother to bring the info with him.  
  
I thought life here would've sucked but it's really quite nice. Some students are nice, Xavier is really helpful with helping me find out my past, Jean is a little too motherly for my tastes. I'm not complaining or anything but it is almost like she is smothering my just a wee bit too much. Dog boy can go to hell for all I care, Ororo is really generous with her clothes even though I have my own already and Scott.well I really can't describe him very well. I really can't describe these feelings but something tells me he has the same feelings for me. If I didn't know any better I would say I'm going to figure out my feelings soon.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts when there was a knock at my door. I sniffed the air and smiled slightly when I picked up the scent of Rogue. We kind of ran into each other, literally, and she absorbed some of my powers. If you're wondering why I didn't just leave her alone afterwards, it's because she absorbed my ability to transform into a tiger too. Sure she electrocuted me a few times but it wasn't that bad, but when she tried to bite off my tail a couple of times then that's when I decided to help her out. Ever since then she comes to me when she is having problems.  
  
"What's up this time Rogue?" I headed towards my bed and picked up a pair of white tennis shoes from under my bed. My door opened and in walked Rogue wearing her normal black clothes that covered her from head to toe. She grabbed the chair near the closet and set it in front of me. I looked at her and saw a slightly nervous look on her face. "What's wrong kid?"  
  
"Layla I was wondering if you could help me with my boy troubles?" . .. CRAP!!! Of all the things to ask my help for and it has to be this one!!! "Well.uh, what's the problem?" I'm praying this to be an easy topic. I watched as she continued to fidget in her seat. Please let this me easy.  
  
"Well I want to ask this one guy out but I don't know how. I had one boyfriend but.well you know what happened to him. And that's the other problem. I can't touch him at all without my gloves on and I want to be able to go a night without having to cover up every inch of my body. So do you know what I should do?" How can I answer that question when I've never been on a date in my entire life!!! ((Layla: What do you mean I've never had a date in my life!?!?! TK: Oh shut up! You were in the lab most of your life, remember? Layla: .Oh yeah. Well you can continue on with the story. TK: Moron.))  
  
"Ok, um.I say when he is alone just go up to him and ask him out and if he says know it's his lost. As for the whole power absorption problem I think you should talk to Xavier or Jean about creating something for you. I don't know if it will work but it is an idea." Well I think that's the best idea I can come up with. Now where did I put that hat at???  
  
"Thanks for the advice Layla. Oh and by the way Scott is looking for you. He said he really needed to talk to you about something and he also said for you to meet him in the Library. I'll see you later." Rogue stood up and left the room with a slight spring in her step. You can make that girl easily happy. If she can some how control her powers the guy she marries is going to make her a very "happy" woman. Ok now let's go find out what Scottie boy wants. I looked around my room and made sure that I wasn't forgetting anything. I found my hat sitting on the top shelf in my closet so I grabbed that and left the room.  
  
Short chapter I know but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Until next time!!!!. 


	9. Chapter VII

And we're back for another chapter of this story. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, if not then let me know so I can change a few things around.  
  
Layla: I thought you said last chapter I would get to acknowledge my brother as----  
  
Shut up Layla!!! Sure they may already know who it is but still don't say anything. Besides it'll happen soon. ::mumbles:: Sooner than you think.  
  
Layla: Fine, but I know someone who still wants to use you as a bunching bag. ::She smirks and leaves.  
  
I wonder sometimes why I created her.oh well, let's begin shall we??  
  
--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
I stuck my head into the room and let out a whistle. I saw shelves upon shelves filled with books. There were couches scattered across the room, tables from studying and windows all across the far wall and on the left side. If this room had anymore windows this room would be made of glass. I mean seriously do they actually need a skyline?? I stepped into the room and began to look for the man who summoned me here. I found him sitting at a table flipping through a book. The sun bathed him in its flow creating a halo of golden brown around his head.  
  
"Ok, why did you call me up here into a 'deserted' room? I don't think Jean would take this lightly." Scott's head snapped up and he looked at me with a smile on his face. That's..no the look I was expecting. A frown yes, but smiling no. "Ok what's going on?"  
  
"I called up here because the professor wanted me to talk to you about your past. He found out some information and he didn't know how to tell you so I offered to tell you instead." Scott closed the book and stood up from the table. I walked towards him and he pulled out a chair for me but I disregarded the chair and took the seat across from him. He frowned slightly but it looked as if he was shaking it off and took his seat once again.  
  
"So what's this info that Xavier couldn't tell me himself?" I looked at him and watched as he slightly squirmed in his seat. Then he reached under the table and pulled out a folder and set it down in front of him and placed his arms over it.  
  
"Well you know how a few days ago you went in for another session with the professor?" I nodded my head. "And you also understand that normally he wouldn't be able to find anything in your mind because it's so scrambled, right?" I nodded my head again this time slightly irritated. "Well yesterday he called me into his office and discussed with me what he was able to get from her mind."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what he found our what? Cause if you aren't then I might as well leave." I was really irritated right now. If it's so important that he had to tell me in private then why doesn't he just go ahead and tell me!!!  
  
"NO! I mean no. Sorry to keep you waiting but I was trying to make sure that you understood what was going on." I growled inwardly but once again got comfortable in my chair. "Well Layla he was able to find the location of your older brother." I sat there and I stared straight at him. My brother?? And all this time I thought those visions were fake. He slid the folder over to me and I snatched it up and peered at the papers inside. I blinked once.twice.three times and then I looked at Scott with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Wait a minute, these papers say that.but that's impossible I mean.but how.I mean." Who, what, where, when, and damn it all to hell why!!!  
  
"The papers and the professor don't lie Layla. I'm your older brother." I looked at him, then back at the papers, then at him again. I closed the folder for and set it down in front of me. Then for the, I believe second or third time I was here, I passed out.  
  
  
  
"Did someone get the name of the driver that hit me with his truck so I can kick his ass?" I rested a hand on my forehead and slowly cracked open my eyes. I screamed my head off and rolled off the bed when I found Scott standing over me. Does he want to give me a heart attack or something!!!! I slowly climbed off the floor and when I felt a hand on my arm I shook it off and pulled myself onto the bed. I looked at Scott and I still couldn't believe he as actually my brother. Mr. Goody Two Shoes is my older brother.  
  
"How are you feeling now? Do you need anything to eat? An aspirin? Just let me know I'll get anything you want?" You know if he keeps talking I won't have a brother in the next couple of seconds. I glared at him hoping it would shut him up and it worked for a few seconds. "I'm guessing you want an explanation, right?"  
  
"Damn straight I do!! Why you or anyone else for that matter didn't try to find me? When you first found out you were my brother, why didn't you just tell me? Did you at least care that I was taken away?? Do you any idea what the fuck I went through while I was growing up!?!?!?!" I knew I was becoming hysterical but I was allowed this one moment. I mean come on you would go into hysterics too if you just found out that all the visions you've been having of your past were real and a guy just cam up to you and said, "Hey guess what I'm your long lost brother." I swear if I could I would kick Fate and Destiny's ass!!!  
  
"Listen Layla I know how you must feel," LIKE HELL YOU DO!!!!! "But we did try and look for you. Honest we did. After I woke up I went straight to someone's house and called the police and I told them that you were kidnapped. When I got home I told our parents what happened. When the police came by I explained everything to them and they took the report and they said they were going to look for you as best they could. We waited three weeks for information on you and we didn't get any back." By now I Scott was openly crying and I was starting to regret ever yelling at him. "Finally on the fourth week we got a phone call from the police telling us that they found your body burnt and buried a few miles out of town. We cried for weeks on end and because of that, that's why I didn't believe that you were still alive."  
  
"So when Xavier told you who I was." I'm getting a really bad headache right now.  
  
"I tried to think of a better way to tell you instead of coming straight out and telling you that I was your long lost brother. Something tells me you would've beat the living daylights out of me." Well he is true about that. We sat there for a while just looking at each other until finally he cleared his throat and looked away. "So what do you want to do now sis?"  
  
"Listen you may be my brother and all but for now just call me Layla. I'll let you know when you can call me anything other than that ok?" I think it's going to take me a very long time to get used to all this.a very long time. "Come on lets go grab something to eat and then we can talk about what's been going on in your life."  
  
"What about what was going on in your life?" Now how did I know he was going to ask me that question? I shook my head and he frowned again. "Why not?"  
  
"There were a few things that happened in my life that I am not ready to tell anyone else about. One day I'll tell you but not now. For now it's time to grill you for information." I climbed out of bed and dragged him out of the room and towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Well that's it people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to receive your reviews.  
  
Layla: YEAH I GOT MY BROTHER BACK!!!! ::Jumps up and hugs the now smiling Scott:: Now all I need is a man.  
  
Well that should be happening in the next few chapters but we'll see. Well until next time people. 


	10. Chapter VIII

The booth is still open on the villain and if you guys ask I may have more than one bad guy but. NO MORE THAN TWO!!!!!  
  
Magneto Sinister Apocalypse Lightening Organization (Couldn't think of anything else)  
  
If no one votes than I'll go ahead and pick the enemy.  
  
Layla: AAAHHH!!! I was just playing Scott! Can't you take a joke?? ::hides behind the computer desk::  
  
::Scott comes running with bright green hair and bright orange skin::  
  
TK: (0.o)!!!  
  
Layla: (^.^);;;  
  
Scott: (.)!!! This had better not be permanent!!  
  
Layla: Don't worry it'll come out after a few washes so there is no need to get your panties in a bunch ::ducks a beam sent at her head:: HEY!!!  
  
TK: BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP SO I CAN WORK ON THIS STORY!!! ::They both shut up:: Good now on with the story  
  
::Scott and Layla continue to argue in the background but are whispering::  
  
__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__  
  
After Scott and I talked over lunch, I decided to head into town. I borrowed this really sweet silver and black motorcycle from the garage and I wonder who it belonged to. Before I left though I changed into black leather hip huggers with a white halter top, leather black shin length trench coat, black two inch heeled boots and my tail was looped around my waist looking all like a white belt.  
  
The first place I went to was a tattoo parlor that I saw the first time I went into town. It didn't take very long and it didn't hurt but it's probably because I have a high tolerance for certain pain. When I came out I had a tattoo of a double-edged blade with an Asp coiled around it and its fangs bore as if to strike tattooed down my back. From my left hand to my neck was a black and red flame tattoo.  
  
I walked down the street with my coat hanging over my right shoulder and I received a few catcalls from men and glares from the many women. It really didn't bug me since I was so used to these reactions. I peered into the windows of shops and occasionally going in and checking out the merchandise. When I reached the bad part of town I went to a bar with a few cars located around it but mostly motorcycles. Maybe I should've brought the bike with me, but taking out a few of the plugs works better.  
  
I walked in and I let my eyes change form a bit so I could get used to the light change easier. The place was packed as far as I could see. There was a jukebox in the corner and a small dance area and there were two couples on the floor. Most of the people were sitting at the tables so I went to the bar once again receiving a few more stares. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw some of the men with dates get smacked. The best way to cheer me up is to watch men get their butts kicked by their girlfriends. When I reached the bar, I laid my coat across my chair, sat down and asked for a bottle of Vodka. For some reason I was always able to drink certain liquors like water and it never bothered me.  
  
"What's a small t'ing like you doin in a place like dis?" I looked to my left and saw a guy a couple years older than me. He was wearing a brown trench coat and as far as I could tell when he stands up it'll reach his shins. He also wore blue plated boots and brown gloves. His skin was a cream color and his hair was short and spiky and the color of rich chocolate and across his forehead was a black headband. Occasionally I could catch a glimpse of the color of his shirt but I couldn't tell whether it was red or brown. I couldn't tell what his eye color was because he wasn't facing me. All in all he looked pretty cute not to mention he has a very sexy accent. "I don't tink you should be drinkin like dat. Guys in 'ere would love ta get you alone." He looked in my direction and I knew right away that he was mutant because of the fact that his eyes were red.  
  
((A.N.-You people have gotz to know who this guy is!!! Layla: Oh Oh Oh I know who it is!! I know who it-- ::A book flies at her head:: Now back to the story.))  
  
"Well I don't think I asked for your opinion. I can take care of myself if you don't mind." I glared at him and let my eyes flash slightly to get my point across. Only thing that accomplished was a smirk to appear on this guys face. I bet if I kicked him in the crotch that smirk would vanish unless he is the type of guy who loves pain.  
  
"Well cher' I can't help but worry 'bout a lov'ly ting like you. By the way, people call me Gambit but my name is Remy LeBeau." This guy doesn't know when to quit does he??? I poured me another shot and gulped it down. I should've just went to the store and picked me up something there but nooooo my gut told me I should go to a bar instead. Next time I'm listening to my brain.  
  
"Well I really don't care what your name is all I really care about is you leaving me the hell alone so I can enjoy my drink in peace." Well I really wasn't going to be getting that peace that I asked for considering a group of muscle bound men were walking towards us. Did I mention a few of them were starting to gain beer bellies?  
  
"Is this thing bothering you little lady?" What is with people sweet- talking me in this place? I guess this is a sport for them and I'm the prize.  
  
"Yes he is bugging me and so are you. So why don't you and your friends leave along with this guy here and I wont have to bash your faces in." I grin viciously at them and they backed away slightly. Ok here's the thing I normally don't have to make my canines grow to scare people off because my canines are natural long. I'd have to say they are about one and an inch long.  
  
"Hey did you hear this fella's? This little lady is going to bash our faces in if we don't leave her alone. Oh I'm soooo scared. Please don't hurt me." This caused half the bar to crack up with laughter. The guy at my side was laughing too but I knew he was laughing cause he knew I wasn't kidding about hurting them. Smart man.  
  
"Well don't say I didn't warn you." I turned around in my seat and stared at the laughing group in front of me. They stopped laughing abruptly when I kicked the leader of the group in the groin. When he was bending over I slammed his face into the knee and let him drop to the floor. He lay on the ground withering in his own blood trying to breath but choking on his own blood. "Now that he has learned his lesson is there anyone else who wants to mess with me at this moment?" With that said they all charged at me. ((A.N.-MORTAL KOMBAT!!!!! ::theme music is playing in the background::))  
  
I flipped backwards onto the bar and kicked one of the men in the jaw sending him sprawling on the floor. Another man swung a beer bottle at my head so I ducked and buried my fist into his stomach then across his face. I fell forward into the arms of two of the men thanks to the bartender. I'm going to have to hurt him later. I pulled my arms away and slammed them into their stomachs  
  
"You broke my nose you bitch!!!" The leader stood up wiping the blood from his nose but not doing a very good job. Awww the poor wittle baby is hurting. Maybe I should hurt him some more. I was about to smash his face in when he decided to take it to the next level and pull out a knife. He charged at me so when he got close enough I knocked the knife from his hand and slammed him against a beam and let my nails grow out and let one rest against his throat. ((A.N.- Now where have I seen this scene before? ^.^;; That is one of my favorite parts that happens to have my favorite character in it!!))  
  
"I should've killed you when you and your buddies wouldn't leave me alone. I really should've killed you when you called me---." I hear a click behind me and out the corner of my eye I saw the bartender had a shotgun aimed at my head. I looked around the place and saw that everyone was looking at me with anger and disgust. Well that is the life of a mutant: hated and ridiculed. I sent an electric blast at the gun making the gun explode.  
  
I walked over to the bar and used my tail to pick up my coat. That caused a few squeaks to erupt from some of the women who were able to see me. When I got outside I heard a police siren heading in this direction so I pulled my coat tighter around me and headed down the street just as the cop car turned the corner.  
  
I headed back towards the bike and when I got there I discovered the guy from the bar sitting on the bike shuffling a deck of cards. When I got along side the bike I checked my pockets to see if the wires were still there and when I couldn't find them I began to look around the ground. I then turned around and started backtracking.  
  
"Missin' somethin' cher?" I looked up at that question and saw he was now holding up the wires. I growled and reached out to grab them but he pulled his hand away.  
  
"You mind handing those over now? I would really like to leave." I tried to say it as nice as possible but I could tell that my eyes were flashing slightly and my voice was going deeper than usual.  
  
"Well all ya have ta do is say please cher. Den ol' Remy will be 'appy to give 'em back." Now what should I do to this guy? Well I could shred him to pieces or I could electrocute him or better yet.  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_  
  
TK: ::stops typing and leans back in her seat looking slightly dazed::  
  
Layla: Yo Tenshi! You in there girl? ::waves a hand in front of TK's face:: Hey snap out of it!!  
  
Scott: Layla she ain't going to answer yet. There is no one home at this very moment.  
  
Layla: I don't care!! I want to find out what I do to Remy. Sure he is a cutie but still he can be annoying as hell!! ::Gambit comes walking into the room:: Speak of the devil.  
  
Gambit: Now why you gotta pick on ol' Remy. I didn't do nothin' to you.yet.  
  
Layla: You wont give me back the wires!! Besides I know you were the one who got into the chocolate cake that I made just a few hours ago. ADMIT IT!!!! ::stomps up to him and starts poking him in the chest:: ADMIT IT!! ADMIT IT!! ADMIT IT!! ADMIT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!  
  
Gambit: I didn't touch the cake! Remy swear. Cross my 'eart and 'ope to die. ::fingers are crossed behind his back:: Now how bout you and I go grab a bit to eat? My treat.  
  
::Layla stands there for a minute and looks really thoughtful::  
  
Layla: Well I see why not, but what about Tenshi over here?"  
  
Gambit: Well we gonna 'ave to wait a see."  
  
Tenshi: I GOT IT!!!! ::leaps out of her seat with a huge grin on her face. "I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!!!!!"  
  
Layla: Well it looks like we didn't have to wait very long now did we?  
  
Gambit: That's right cher. Now Tenshi what are ya gonna write now?  
  
Tenshi: You'll see Cajun, but in order to do that you're gonna have to leave me alone so I can finish this chapter and get on with the next one. ::sits back down and begins typing once again::  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_  
  
"Don't worry cher, Remy was only playin'." He gave me the plugs back and I back and I began to connect them once again to the bike. "So where we goin'?" My hand slipped and sliced my knuckles across a screw. I held back a hiss but continued connecting. I stood up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Where are we going?' We aren't going anywhere. I am going to hop on this bike and leave." And to emphasize that I climbed on the bike, started the engine and drove off not even looking back to see if he left.  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_  
  
"So ho was your day Layla? I looked up and saw Rogue with bobby, John and Jubilee at her sides. I pulled off my coat and I heard two gasps and a 'wow'. "You know Scott is going to either be upset or.well upset."  
  
"What would I be upset about?" And here comes big brother Scottie with Jeanie at his side. I turned so the side revealing the tattoo then I turned around and showed everyone my back. In 3.2.1. The yell everyone was waiting for didn't happen although I did notice the side of his mouth was twitching then a smile spread across his face. "It doesn't matter, they will be gone in an hour."  
  
"Actually no it wont. Something involving certain chemicals that counteract the chemicals enabling me to heal in an hour." The twitch is back with a vengeance. I know I don't remember anything before the lab but it feels natural ticking me off. Hence why a grin appeared on my face and snickers came from everyone but Scott. As if to make sure Scott didn't kill me there was a knock at the door. "Can't hurt me cause there is a visitor. Although he couldn't hurt me anyway.  
  
I turned around and opened the door and the grin on my face completely vanished leaving behind a frown. Now I don't know if it's genetic but I think the left side of my mouth was twitching just like Scott's.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I glared hard at the person standing on the doorstep and I baked away from as he stepped forward. Yep my mouth was twitching and I was just itching to claw the hell out of his face.  
  
"Awww, don' act like that cher. What's wrong with me visitin' my girl?" That was the only thing he got out before I punched him right in the face knocking him out cold.  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_  
  
And that's the end of Chapter VIII!! Sorry I haven't been around lately but it's because this is my last semester in high school and they are hammering down on us seniors. Not to mention they are making us spend a lot of money this semester. (A lot of things we need to buy and it SUCKS!!!!)  
  
Anyway I will try to get the next chapter out sooner but I wont promise anything. Also next chapter there will be another booth opening on who you want Layla to end up with.  
  
Gambit: Tenshi why did ya 'ave to make Layla punch me? ::Gambit comes out of the shadows with an ice pack over his right eye::  
  
Layla: Oh quit being a baby Gambit! I didn't punch you that hard. That was a love tap compared to what I did to Logan.  
  
Tenshi: Yeah chill out Gamby, but if it will make you feel any better I'll make it up to you. ::Gambit slides up to my side and winks at me:: Don't make my have to get Layla to hit you again.  
  
Gambit: Ok! Ok! Remy will be good. ::He turns around and walks off:: Sometimes I wonder if dat girl be 'angin' round Logan too much.  
  
Tenshi:-_-;;; Oh well people until next time on Returning To A Life Once Forgotten 


	11. Chapter IX

Hola friends!! And welcome to another chapter of Returning to a World Once Forgotten. I've finally found some time to work on my first story but it won't be enough time until I get out of school. Anyway like I promised there will be another booth opening for couples!!  
  
Gambit/Layla (I have this thing for bad boys.)  
  
Logan/Layla (My favorite couple!!!)  
  
Pietro/Layla (I don't know how to spell his name.^.^;;)  
  
Also I'm closing the booth for who the villain should be. Even though I haven't been typing lately you guys haven't been reviewing so I don't know who you guys want to be the villain so I'm picking!!! And it will be a surprise.  
  
Gambit: It' 'bout time you start typin' 'gain cher'. I was wonderin' what was gonna happen to me. ::walks into the room with a grin on his face::  
  
Tenshi: Oh I would never forget about you Gamby. Blame my absence on the teachers at my school and all the homework they have been assigning us. .  
  
Logan: Look Cajun. I think Layla would be more than happy to end up with me instead of you. ::he stepped into the room holding a wrench and covered in oil::  
  
Layla: Oh I feel so loved right now. Now all we need is Pietro. Speaking of which has anyone seen him lately? ::Gambit and Logan look away and start whistling:: O.k.  
  
Tenshi: Anyway it's time to get on with the story so let's begin!! ::shouts of "where is he?" can be heard in the background:: ^.^;;;  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o  
  
See me.  
  
See me glaring.  
  
See me glaring and struggling.  
  
See me glaring and struggling to get at Gambit who is lying on a bed with an ice pack on his head.  
  
Ok let's backtrack to the front door. Well for one thing I couldn't hit him anymore because Xavier used his powers to hold me in place while Ororo and Jean picked up Gambit and took him to the infirmary. When Xavier released me, I would've gone after the other three but Scott played big brother and held me in place. I could've easily gotten away but I didn't want to tear of his arms in the process. Wondering where Logan is? He is standing off to the side watching everything with amused eyes. Yeah I would be laughing too if he was the one in this position too. As you can tell I'm starting to slightly forgive him but don't say nothin'. As for the kids, well Xavier decided to send them away. I bet those kids are starting to get really fed up with being sent away. I know I would.  
  
Anyway, after Jean and Ororo headed to the infirmary, Xavier turned straight towards me and asked me what exactly happened. I told him what Gambit said, and what exactly I did to him. Then came the question from Scott on how I met him in the first place. Geez, you find out a guy is your long lost brother, and he wants to go all-protective on you in one day. Well, I told them all what happened, and to say the least, Scott wasn't a happy camper. Logan was standing at my side and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite comprehend. Right when I was about to figure out what the look was it vanished as if it wasn't there in the first place. Oh well. there is always the next time.  
  
"So are we going to go visit are new guest and find out exactly why he followed me? Oh and don't worry I'm not going to hurt him." Xavier nodded his head and we all walked down the hall with Xavier in the lead, Scott in behind him, me at his side and Logan bringing up the rear. When we finally reached our destination I couldn't help but burst out laughing. For one, Gambit looked as if he stuck a fork in the light socket too many times. Then, add the fact that he had a large knot on the side of his head that was bruising quite quickly.  
  
"Well. I see Jean and Ororo completed my job for me." By now I was using the doorframe as a prop to keep me from falling to the floor. Scott ran straight towards Jean and Ororo and tried to calm them down, and in the process occasionally having to dodge a few flying objects. Logan stood a few feet from me with a smirk on his face as he watched Xavier wheel over to Gambit and check if he was okay. I say. give him a few minutes. He'll probably bounce back then. (A.N. For all the people out there who love Gambit.SORRY!!! It's his turn to be picked on, but don't worry, Pietro will be getting the same treatment.)  
  
"I shoulda stayed 'way if'n I wanted t' get deep fried." Gambit groaned as he slowly sat up with his back against the bedpost. "On da other han', I was tenderized an' cooked by three lovely ladies." If Gambit was paying attention at this moment he would've noticed Scott looking at him and if I could see his eyes I am certain I would see fire.  
  
"You know Cajun, if you keep talking you may accidentally put your foot in your mouth again." I stated, finally getting my bearings in order, and finding a chair to sit in. Gambit looked over at me and smiled one of his smiles that I had a feeling would make a woman weak in the knees. Well this is one woman that won't work on. "Question Cajun. Exactly why did you come here? Or better yet, how did you know I was here in the first place?"  
  
"Well for one ting I heard from a good source dat a big army was 'eadin' in dis area." This caused me to jump out of my chair, knocking it over in the process. "Also ya left ya wallet at da ba'."  
  
"Shit. they've already discovered the area I'm in." I couldn't help but let loose a loud roar and slamming a fist into the wall behind me leaving a reasonable sized whole. My tail was lashing out behind me giving another clue that I was really pissed.  
  
"Who is after you Layla, and why exactly are you so worried about them finding you?" asked Jean. She was already at my side with a first aid kit and was cleaning the cuts off of my knuckles. I pulled my hand away and shoved my hands into my pocket hissing slightly in pain. Jean nodded her head and stepped away from me and back to Scott's side.  
  
"It's the same people who took you away last time isn't it?" Scott questioned. I could see his face turning red letting everyone know that he was starting to get really pissed off. Well I can tell you one thing. He isn't more pissed off than I am. If you can imagine what the world would look like when it is about to explode then that is how I am feeling right now.  
  
"Look Scott I can take care of myself." He scoffed at that, and that just caused the scowl on my face to deepen more. "Trust me on this one. If I'm the one who had to survive with them for twenty years, then I think I would be the one to know how they tick. So like I said before I'll handle this on my own."  
  
"You know cher," all eyes turned towards Gambit as he stood up from the bed with an icepack on his head. "Dey jus' tryin' t' make sure ya don' get hurt. I may not know dem well, but as much as I seen dey love ya, some more den others..." You know the more he talks, the more I want to beat him to a bloody pulp. He has no clue what the hell I've been through.  
  
"You're not getting involved and that's final." This was a loosing battle and I knew it. How you ask? Their body language just screamed stubborn.  
  
"Sorry girlie but there really is no way you can get rid of those four. Believe me I tried." I glared at Logan out the corner of my eyes and wrapped my tail around my waist. I muttered a few things (A.N. I know you all know who Bernie Mack is then that is how much cussing she was doing) and it caused Logan to laugh. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are related to 'Four Eyes' with that attitude of yours."  
  
"I don't care what you think, so will you please shut up furball before I decided to cut out your tongue and keep it as a necklace!" As you can tell I was not in a joking mood and I would follow through with my threats if push came to shove. Logan was about to say something, but he glanced over at Xavier first, and whatever he saw made him stay in his place and growl at me.  
  
"Layla, as much as you would want to face this by yourself, you are considered among family here and family sticks together no matter what. Now, you also must realize that if you tell us not to fight that we will follow you no matter what." This came from the ever-quiet Ororo and lately whenever she had anything to say you listened to her, even though sometimes you just wanted to tear off your ears and run sometimes. I looked at her for a second, and then began to think about what she said. She does have a point and I sure as hell know that Scott is going to follow no matter what. Jean will undoubtedly follow Scott because she loves him and Logan will follow because he likes Jean. Not to mention for good measures Ororo will follow along. The only person who won't be following would be Xavier, because he has to make sure the school stays in one piece. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of defeat, and I heard a few sighs of relief erupting around the room. Hey, wait a minute. why would Logan be sighing?  
  
"So cher where we goin'?" Once again all eyes shifted towards Gambit as he set the icepack down and stood next to Xavier. I raised an eyebrow and I was so tempted to ask what he was on and if I could have some.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Cajun. You're going to stay out of my way or I'm going to have to send a few jolts of electricity through your system." And for good measures I formed a ball of electricity into my hands and let it hover a few inches above my palm.  
  
"Don' dink ya will hurt me 'gain cher. Dis time ol' Remy be prepared." He put his hand into the inside of his trench coat and pulled out a card. I was about to ask what it was before but was cut short when the card began to glow and bright orange. If I didn't know any better I would swear that looked like it was going to explode.  
  
"Layla he does have a point you know. I mean he is the one who told us the problem in the first place. So maybe he could help us track them down." Scott reasoned with a mildly pleading look of please-try-to-be-nice-to-the- insane-person-because-it-could-mean-your-life.  
  
"Fine, you can come, but I swear if you start bugging me I will personally toss you into a river and electrocute you. If anyone needs me I will be in my room." With that I turned around and headed out the door past Logan. When I stepped to his side, I looked up at him and noticed that he was already staring down at me. Once there was that look in his eyes and I couldn't shake this feeling off that my life was going to get more complicated from this moment on.  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o  
  
Tenshi: Well this wasn't my best work but at least I've finally been able to get out another chapter. ::Gambit comes into the room looking slightly upset:: What's wrong Gamby?  
  
Gambit: Layla took my cards an' fightin' staff, an' won' give 'em back 'til I tell 'er where Pietro is. She hid Logan's liquor an' boy is 'e pissed.  
  
Tenshi: What exactly did you do with Pietro? The last time I saw him, he was heading towards the gym.  
  
Gambit: Sorry cher' but even if ya cute, I still won' tell ya where we hid 'im.  
  
Tenshi: Oh well it's not my stuff she stole in the first place, so I have nothing to worry about. Well until next time readers. And hopefully this time I can get a chapter out sooner. 


	12. REVIEW!

Sorry people as you can see this is not another chapter. This not it to state that the next chapter I have already decided who Layla will be with because no one has reviewed. That really doesn't matter because I think I already had a clue on who everyone wanted her to be with.  
  
Now starting from this moment on I want everyone to review this story. So far the only people who have been reviewing my story are faye_amemori and my friend, Leah (not a writer on the site) because they both go to my school. Now come on people I really need your thoughts so I can see if I need to make my story better.  
  
Oh and if you must know who she is ending up with. it's Logan!!! I'll be doing a joint story soon with faye already has an idea on who she wants her character to end up with. Besides.Logan is my all time favorite! Well until next time!! 


	13. Chapter X

::Spotlight comes up on a glaring Logan in a black tux::  
  
Logan: Due to some difficult reasons, Tenshi has asked me to fill in for her and introduce the next chapter. ::Mumbles a few things and winces slightly when something hits him across the back of the head:: Also I was told to tell everyone that at the beginning of some of the chapters Tenshi did not state that she doesn't own X-men and the only thing she owns is Layla and any other created character. Thank you.  
  
::Muffled shouts erupt from behind the curtain and out steps a disheveled Tenshi::  
  
Tenshi: It doesn't matter if Logan said that for I shall soon own X-men and everything about them!!! ::holds up a stack of documents and is about to run off but is tackled to the floor by a group of men in black suits. One grabs the papers and lights them on fire:: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS SO CLOSE!!!!  
  
Logan: -.-;;; Tenshi you know you can't own us. Marvel owns us.  
  
Tenshi: But I was so close!!  
  
Lawyer 1: Don't try this again Tenshi. You do and well. you know what happened to the last girl remember. ::Tenshi shudders and nods her head:: Good now we shall be off and we'll let you continue on with your story. Have a nice day Tenshi. ::lawyers turn around and walk off.  
  
Tenshi:: Evil. Evil. EVIL MEN!!! ::sighs:: Let's get to work and Logan please go change out of that tux, I like you better in your plaid shirt and jeans. ::Logan nods his head and walks off:: Let's get on with the show.  
  
**Disclaimer: I haven't stated this for the past chapters but I don't own Marvel or X-men and the only things I do own are Layla and any created character that you may see. Enjoy.**  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_  
  
After the incident in the infirmary, Gambit was given a room on the same floor as I was and ever since he discovered what room I was in I haven't had a moments peace. Doesn't he have a life besides bugging the hell out of me? I could've sworn the last time I slammed the door in his face. I heard a thump on the floor. I was almost tempted to open the door again and see what happened but I had a good guess of what it was: Gambit falling backwards onto the carpet holding his nose in pain.  
  
Anyway, Scott tried to talk to me a few times after I got to my room, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. It was mostly the reason I was sitting on top of the roof looking out into the yard at all the students. Wonder why I'm just sitting here? Ever since I got to this school I began to wonder why exactly the doctors chose me to experiment on. I mean, I didn't have powers back then. I was still a kid. Scott didn't have powers that I knew off since they didn't want him. Then the question comes to mind, what about my parents? Did they have powers that Scott and I didn't know about? If they did, then they were pretty damn good at hiding it from us.  
  
"You know you are one of the hardest people to find." I looked behind me and discovered (A.N. Can you guess who it is?) Logan climbing out of a trap door. Out of all the people I expected to try and find me, he was the last person I would've guessed. As he walked towards me I couldn't help but stare at the way he moved. He reminded me of an animal on the prowl. He stood beside me and stuck out a hand with one of two beers in it. I looked at it and then at him as if he were crazy for a minute. "Piece offering." I raised an eyebrow before I took the beer from his hand and opened it. He took a seat at my side and took a swig from his bottle. Altogether it was a peaceful moment since neither him nor I said a word to each other.  
  
"So why exactly are you up here? I thought for sure it would've at least been one of the others." I took a drink from my bottle and looked at Logan out the corner of my eye. He really wasn't paying attention to me but was looking down at the ground at the kids like I was doing previously.  
  
"You ever wonder what made all those kids come here in the first place?" Good question but he is dodging mine. I was going to call him on it but he looked to be in another world at that moment. He looked up at me with slightly distant eyes and I nodded my head, giving him my answer. "Some of them are here because they and their parents think they needed help to control their powers. Others are probably here because their parents probably didn't want to deal with a 'mutie'."  
  
"You forgot about the kind that were scared shitless when their powers emerged and ended up hurting someone." Logan probably knew whom I was talking about because his eyes began to search the school ground for the person. Rogue was sitting on a shaded bench with Bobby and a few of their friends sitting on the ground around them. A smile couldn't help but spread across my face at that sight. Those two really do make a cute couple.  
  
"Those type of kids, or if you mean Rogue in general, are here for two reasons. One, for the reason you just gave, and two, because some power hungry freak wanted to use them to destroy the world. I guess Rogue trusted you if she told you her story." He lay down with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. I looked at the sight he made and couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Yeah, you could say she trusted me. She told me about her past and I told her about mine. Since then I've considered her as a sister I never had." I held up the empty beer bottle and formed an electric cage to hold in suspended in air. "So what about you? What's your past if you don't mind me asking? I mean you somehow know about my past so I want to know how your and my past are connected." I saw Logan flinch slightly when I said that and that just got me wondering a little bit more about him.  
  
"I would tell you but I have this tiny problem of remembering things. The people who experimented on me made sure that I wouldn't be able to remember them." I listened closely to his voice and I could hear an undercurrent of hatred and sadness. I may not really like this guy (A.N. I'll change that!!) but I'll make sure those doctors pay for everything. And as soon as I find out which doctors experimented on Logan, I'll make them pay dearly.  
  
"Hey Logan, you never really gave me the reason why you are up here instead of one of the others." I turned away from the chimney and came face to face with Logan's chest. I stepped back far enough so my back was resting against the bricks and I was able to see his face. At that moment I felt very small; like a rabbit caught in headlights. I've seen that look on many of men when I was at the base and it didn't do anything to me. You know that look that appears in anyone's eyes when they see something they want. When he looks at me though I can feel things low in me tighten that would border on pain. and pleasure. He leaned towards me and I couldn't keep the whimper from escaping past my lips so I turned my head instead. "Logan."  
  
"Do you really want to know why I'm up here?" His breath brushed over my ear and across my neck in a heated path. My voice caught in my throat at the sound of his voice and closeness. I couldn't step away because possibly in my state I would actually slip and fall of the roof. I should be upset with him for making me feel weak but at this point I don't think I cared. Well I did care but I think I wanted him to do this. More or less. I think I wanted him. (A.N. You all saw that coming admit it!!!)  
  
"Yeah I want to know why you're up here." I saw his right hand move into my line of vision. I felt it as he trailed a finger down the side of my face, down my neck and to my waist and that alone caused me to purr lightly. He brought his hand up to rest under my chin and turned my head to face him. I was able to keep the surprise out my eyes when I saw his face next. I looked into his eyes and I saw a tenderness that I have never seen before. Maybe that was the feeling I saw earlier today at the front door. I couldn't help but look deeper into his eyes and what I saw next caused me to gasp lightly. What I saw was that time old feeling. love. Question is how he could love me when we haven't known each other that long. Not to mention the first day we met we tried to kill each other.  
  
"I'm here because you are." (A.N. Big OOC Moment) I was going to say something, but he rested a finger over my lips. A growl rumbled in my throat but I swallowed it back causing him to smirk. "That's what I like about you Lala." I smirked at the nickname. "Besides one of my enemies, you have been able to land a hit on me and seriously hurt me. Then add in the fact that unlike other women, you don't throw yourself at me." I didn't know whether to blush or grin but something suddenly clicked inside my head that I almost forgot.  
  
"But I thought you loved Jean?" I don't know why but the simple thought of Jean and Logan being together made my blood run cold. With those thoughts running through my mind, thoughts of causing Jean bodily harm followed and I knew an animalistic look was appearing in my eyes.  
  
"Yeah I did look at Jean like that for a while, but then I started thinking. Jean would never leave Scott because she loves him to much and Scott is the same way. I've thought of millions of ways to break those two up but I couldn't bring myself to do it because in the end she would still love him." I was starting to feel like the booby prize. "Then when you came it was like Jean had no meaning in my life. The first time I saw you in the gym practicing, I thought I had died and you were the angel that would take me to the pearly gates of heaven. (A.N. My friend wanted to say that this was corny and now that I've read it. I agree with her.) The corner of my mouth was twitching at the comment and I had to try my hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Awww, that is so corny but it's sweet at the same time." I noticed his eyes narrowed at my first remark, but they cleared up instantly at the second thing. Now that I think about it he seems to be easily hurt but at the same time he can easily be made happy. I noticed he had a confused look on his face, and I couldn't help but giggle at it. When his brow furrowed with more confusion I couldn't help but giggle more. "You look so cute when you're confused you know that." He growled at me playfully and I only had a split second before he tried to pin me to the wall. I ducked under his arms and ran straight towards the trap door that he came out of. I heard his feet slam against the roof before I dove down the opening and when I hit the ground I broke into a dead run down the hall. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to tease him, especially since he has been here longer than I have.  
  
I took a sharp turn and ran right past a few of the students leaving them confused. When I got to the end of the hall I heard shouts from the students to let me know that Logan was still on my trail. Damn. I'm going to have to try harder. I saw the staircase up ahead and I put on a burst of speed. I reached the top of the stairs at a run, leapt onto the banister and slid down. I got to the bottom and turned around and I think that was the biggest mistake I could've made. Logan slammed right into me and we went to the floor and tumbled for a few minutes to see who ended up on top. Though I don't think he would mind if I was on top. Come to think of it I don't think I would behind if he was on top. We stopped rolling and Logan was straddling me and had my arms pinned at my side. He looked down at me with a hunger that made me slightly nervous and before I could say anything his lips were crushing mine.  
  
I got two words: Holy fuckin' shit!! Ok it was three words so what, this man can kiss!!! It felt like he was trying to climb inside my mouth. I felt his hands tighten on my arms before they loosened and trialed down my side and stopped at my waist. I purred into the kiss when I felt one of his legs rubbing in between mine, and lord knows I should've stopped him.(A.N. Would any of you stop him? . I rest my case.) He pulled away for air before he leaned closer and began to plant small butterfly kisses down my neck.  
  
"Get the hell off her!!" Our heads snapped to my right and speed walking towards us was none other then Scott and following close behind was Jean. Oh this is so going to be interesting. Logan looked tempted to stay down but he didn't get a chance to decide when Scott grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up. "What the hell do you think you were doing with her?"  
  
"The words 'make out' come to mind. Yeah that's right." I could see Logan was getting pissed off and Scott was still red in the face and was getting darker. These two may cause my hair to gray faster. I stood up and brushed my clothes off before I took a position to Logan's right. Scott looked at me with narrowed eyes before he turned them full force towards Logan. This is not good.  
  
"I don't care what it is! You are to stay away from my sister from this day forward. I'll talk to the Professor so you two won't have to teach together." That four-eyed son of a bitch!!!!! Who does he think he is?? He only discovered that we were related today and no he is trying to run my life!!! HE HAS NO RIGHT!!!!  
  
"Scott don't you dare start interfering with my life now. I'm standing here right now then that means that I must've done something right." I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him and he glared right back.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have to interfere with your life if it didn't look like you were having sex right in the middle of the floor. Now I'm only going to tell you this once. Logan is no good so stay the hell away from him." With that Scott turned around and stormed back into the room he and Jean just came from. I stood there and watched him leave before I walked towards the front door.  
  
"Layla don't mind anything Scott said at the moment. I'm sure it was just the surprise of seeing you two on the floor that got to him." I had reached for my jacket while she was talking and right now I was putting it on. I don't care what Jean has to say because I know she is lying. Scott was just surprised my ass. He has no right to try and run my life when he hasn't been in it for the last twenty years!  
  
"Don't worry Jean. I know he was just surprised. Listen I'm going to go for a walk, so I'll be back in a couple of hours. Oh and Jean," I opened the door before I looked slightly over my right shoulder. "Don't let Scott and Logan kill each other." I stepped out and closed it tightly behind me before I walked down the steps and towards the gate. Now to blow off some steam.  
  
I headed straight into town when I got passed the gate and continued walking as my mind wondered over everything that happened a couple of minutes ago. For starters I know that Logan is quite serious and it's probably going to get more serious as the days roll on. God he is such a great kisser. I mentally shook at that part trying to banish the thought of the kiss. Forget the kiss; let's move onto the next topic.  
  
Why does Scott have such a huge problem with Logan and me being together? I mean if it's brother mode kicking in then he really needs to tone it down a bit. I've already had to deal with people running my life and I don't need him doing it to me too. These thoughts ran repeatedly through my mind until I stopped and looked at my surroundings. I have no clue when the scenery changed but I was now standing in the middle of a forest. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of pines, windflowers and if I wasn't mistaken the scent of. gunpowder.  
  
My eyes snapped right back open and whirled around trying to find out where exactly the scent was coming from. I continuously whirled around in circles because it seemed the scent was coming from everywhere. There was a snap of a branch behind me and I was fast enough to dodge four of the six cords heading towards me. The two that found their target hooked around my neck and waist and pinned me to a tree. I would've pulled at them but when I was about to touch the neck cord, I was electrocuted. I can never get used to electricity being forced into me!!  
  
The shock therapy didn't last long but when it finally stopped my vision was still slightly fuzzy but quickly clearing. When I could see straight I saw about a dozen men stepping out of the trees and heading towards me. I looked out the corner of my eyes and noticed about four more entering from both sides.  
  
"You know how hard it's been tracking you down Lightening Tiger? If I didn't know any better I would say you didn't want to be found." One of the bigger men stepped forward and smacked me hard across my right cheek. That's going to leave a bruise.  
  
"Oh come on," I looked at the tag on his shirt. "Conway. Can't a girl get a vacation away from a few anal retentive guys once in a while?" That caused me to receive a punch across the left cheek. "You know if you keep doing that I'm going to start feeling unloved." I put on my best-kicked puppy look. There were a few snickers from a few of the other soldiers but one look from Conway and they quieted down.  
  
"Owen sent us here to retrieve you and anyone else you were around at the time of the capture." I was suddenly glad that that no one decided to follow me. Conway was close enough for me to hit but before I could even lay a hand on him four more bands flew out from behind Conway and attached themselves to my arms and legs. I guess they don't trust me not to kill them. Now what would give them that idea?  
  
"You know Conway that as soon as I get loose I'm going to put you and you're men through so much pain, you'll wish that you would've left me alone." I could see some fear slip into his, and a few of the soldiers' eyes but it quickly vanished and were replaced with an indifferent look. Ohh. their good.  
  
"Threaten all you want Tiger, but you're the one who is pinned to a tree at the moment not us." He looked behind him and nodded his head towards someone. A soldier stepped away from the ground with a syringe in hand. I started to struggle with the binds but they electrocuted me again. This time I could hold in the scream of pain as the electricity ran through my body. It stopped for a second just long enough for the soldier to give me the shot and step away.  
  
"Oh yeah.you guys.are s. so going to. pay." The drugs were quickly taking effect and I was really starting to get worried. They have never given me anything that works this fast, which means they may have some new tricks up their sleeves. Before I slumped in my binds I was able to think of two people. Scott. and Logan. 


	14. Chapter XI

Tenshi: I'm back again!! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter in my story and I hope that some of you decided to review my story or I'm going to be one upset writer. .  
  
Faye_amemori: Write you damn people!!!!!!! *kisses* keep an eye out for my story too..Bu-bye! *walks off*  
  
Tenshi: *Looks at faye like she's crazy* That was my friend who I will soon be co-writing with. And if I were you guys I would listen to her or she will become very disgruntled. Hey Gambit do me a favor and keep an eye on her.  
  
Gambit: Anyt'ing for you cher. But you 'now faye can be jus' as evil as you, mayb' more. *walks off after faye*  
  
Tenshi: Too true. too true. Anyway time for the next chapter and I'll be looking forward to everyone's review after this story.  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o _o_o_o_  
  
A week. That's how long I've been away from the school due to being kidnapped. Wondering why I have yet to escape? They've had me drugged with enough tranquilizers to kill twenty-five elephants. Good thing I'm not a normal human or I would be six feet under at this moment.  
  
I got to talk to some of my old buddies. Well it was more like they asked questions, I smarted off and I get hit across the face with a lead pipe. They simply kept asking where did I go, who have I talked to and my personal favorite, where do my loyalties lie. My loyalties lie with me, myself and I.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when my door slammed opened and three huge men stepped in. The night I was caught I beat up five of their guards before I was shot with a tranquilizer dart. Right now I'm a little drugged up to do anything, so I let them unchain me and drag me down a pure white hall. I've learned that if you really want to drive someone crazy, put them in an al white room. It can drive the sane, insane and vise versa. (A.N. I wonder if that's true. I'll have to try that out.)  
  
What does one say to the man who has held your life in his hand for the most of your life? There are tons of things one could say but I happen to have a favorite saying.  
  
"Hey Doc!!! I have seven words for you. Up yours, fast, hard and no lub." One of the guards chuckled before he was smacked across the back of his head. (A.N. I read this quote in a different story and I thought it was hilarious!!)  
  
"You always did have a sense of humor LT." A bald-headed man, wearing a white lab coat and one-way glasses stepped forward. A nod of his head caused the guard on my right to release my arm and knock my legs out from under me. I couldn't keep a growl from escaping so I was backhanded. "We're going to have to work on that humor."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what do you have planned for me today?" The guard hit me again and I was starting to realize the drugs were really starting to wear off.  
  
"Well actually I have a proposition for you." None of these things ever ended well. I either end up having to kill someone or I get beat up within an inch of my life. You remember that saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'? Well that saying is probably going to end up being true.  
  
"Ok doc. What do I have to do." I didn't even have enough time to blink before I felt something click around my neck. When I brought my hand up around it, I felt some sort of collar. I looked around and noticed a small mirror and saw that the collar looked like an ordinary black chocker but metal. "Aw.how sweet doctor, but I already have enough jewelry. " I charged up one of my fingers and was about to touch the collar, when I noticed the doctor was holding some type of controller in his hand.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you LT. That collar has enough explosives to blow your head clean off. You wouldn't have enough time to shock it and take it off before it explodes." A grin had spread across his face making me hate him even more. I'll have to get him back later. "Now your job is to locate Weapon X and bring him back here. alive." A white screen dropped from the ceiling and a picture appeared on it. I couldn't keep the look of shock off my face at what I saw.  
  
The picture was of Logan wearing a pair of black spandex shorts, blood dripping off his body and claws extending from his hands. The thing that really got to me was the fact that there was complete fury written across his face. During the time that I've lived at the school, I have yet to see that much anger on his face. I hope I never have to see it.  
  
"Yes he is a piece of work isn't he?" This brought my attention back to the good doctor. He had a folder in hand and he was walking towards me with a grin on his face. He nodded his head towards the two guards and they released their hold on me. "After this meeting is over with, you are to head out and head back to that school of yours."  
  
"You knew where I was this whole time?" Shit. If he knew where the school was then. When I get out of this mess, I'm going to have to make sure that they can't find that school again. Somehow.  
  
"Of course we knew where you were. It wouldn't be right not to know where my creation was at all times. Now you have three incentives. We'll capture your brother and kill him in front of you. Then we'll blow up the school and finally we'll blow your head off." Ouch. He is very serious about this.  
  
"You do realize doc that if I weren't wearing this collar, I would've already killed you by now." I grinned evilly at him baring my fangs, and just now I noticed that my tail has been dancing around for a bit.  
  
"Yes I know. That's why you're wearing it in the first place. Now off with you or it's off your head." He handed me the folder and then walked off laughing. I would've gone after him but I was shot with another damn tranquilizer. They really need to find some other way to knock me out. My last thoughts were 'the shit is about to hit the fan.'  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o _o_o_o_  
  
Short chapter. Yes I know this but the next chapter will be longer. hopefully. Also, thanks to the two people who have reviewed. Also I'm sticking with this being a Logan and Layla (Lolo and Lala) pairing because my friend faye has claim on Gambit but I have a surprise for my favorite couple. Until next time readers. REVIEW!! 


	15. Chapter XII

Tenshi: I'm back readers!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a major case of writers block, I've been worried about college, we've been trying to move and my sister has been driving me up the wall!!!!! . Anyway my buddy Faye is working on her new story that's going to kind of be a continuation of mine so watch out for it.  
  
Layla: Why do I have to have a collar around my neck that could explode????? ::stomps in pointing at her neck::  
  
Tenshi: Don't worry Layla, you won't get hurt. I mean do you really think I would actually hurt you? ::gives her the puppy dog look::  
  
Layla: Well. there was that one time.  
  
Tenshi:: waves her hands around in front of her:: Wait!! Let me rephrase that. Would I actually kill you???  
  
Layla: In that case.  
  
Tenshi:: ::looks triumphant:: Good. Now that that is finished, on with the story!!!  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o _o_o_o_  
  
When I woke up, I was lying in the same area in which I was first captured. Next to me was a blue and black duffle bag that looked filled. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck and discovered the collar was still there before I began looking through the bag. A woman must've packed this bag. No guy at that base really has any fashion sense.well except for that one soldier but he's gay. I pulled out a pair of red jean shorts, a black tube top, a matching red jean jacket, and to top it off a pair of black hiking boots. I looked around a bit before I stripped down and changed into the new clothes. (Gambit: Nice. Very nice. Logan: Watch it Cajun, or do I have to get Faye on you? Gambit: ::holds up hands in defeat:: :;Layla snaps her hand through the air like a whip::) I dug through the bag again and discovered a pair of black fingerless gloves. My tail twitched slightly so I wrapped it around my waist making it look like a black stripped white belt. I made sure the other clothes were packed in my bag before I tossed it over my shoulder and headed out of the woods and into town.  
  
As I headed down the street, I unconsciously touched the collar. I should've never let my curiosity get the best of me, but it really doesn't matter. That damn doc would've had me do it anyway and it would've been against my will. I dug into my bag and pulled out the folder I was given and began to flip through it. I read through the paper work and looked at the pictures. I couldn't help but growl but I quickly swallowed it when a woman quickened her pace. So there was another sadistic bastard out there willing to destroy a mutant's life. This guy better hope I don't run into him anytime soon. I looked at one more picture before I closed the folder and continued my trek to the school.  
  
When I finally reached the school, I peered through the gate and couldn't help but sigh as I glanced up at the awaiting building. Of all the people I have to go after, Logan has to be the target. Am I unlucky or what??? Pushing open the gate, I continued my trek up the stone path and as I walked I let my eyes wonder over all the students that were running around and couldn't keep the sad smile off my face. At least they had a semi normal life. Let's hope they can keep it that way.  
  
I reached the front door about to open it when I simply stopped and stood there. I ran a finger over the collar for a few minutes before I let out a sigh and stepped away. Even if I didn't know anyone in this building, I don't think I could ever bring myself to seriously harm another mutant. I mean sure I've been on missions for that insane doctor of mine but the targets were always human. I walked back down the steps and would've walked towards the backyard, if it wasn't for the fact that the front door opened. I looked up again and walking out of the building was Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee, John and Kitty and they were all laughing. Well until they spotted me that is.  
  
"Layla?" If I didn't have such good hearing, I don't think I would've heard Rogue say my name. I nodded my head slightly before I was suddenly tackled to the ground. I winced slightly when my head slammed into the cement. I let out a small groan but it went unnoticed by Rogue. I looked towards the porch and noticed it was slowly being crowded by students. I just hope the adults don't come out just yet.  
  
"Layla?" I spoke too soon. Peering over Rogue's shoulder I saw the adults stepping through the crowd of students. Xavier must of "said" something because all the students started heading back into the school. Rogue helped me up before she waved goodbye and ran after her friends. I shook my head before I looked at each of the adults in front of me. Gambit and Logan were leaning against different marble pillars with their arms crossed. Well actually Logan had is arms crossed and fists balled while Gambit's arms were crossed but he was threading a card through his right hand. Xavier was standing in the middle of the whole group with Ororo on his left side, Scott on his right and Jean next to Scott.  
  
"Uh.hey guys. You miss me?" If looks could kill at that moment, I would be burning in hell from the glare Scott was giving me. Jean elbowed him in the side causing him to glance at her before he let out a sigh and stepped up to me. "Listen I'm--."  
  
"No don't say it. I'm the one who should be sorry." That stopped me for a second. "I had no right to snap at you a week ago. As much as I hate you and Logan being together I have no say in it. Ever since you came back I've been trying to act like the big brother I was when we were younger." He turned around and looked at Jean and I saw her give him a nod as if telling him to continue. He turned back to me and let out a sigh. "I know you're life has been a tough one and you don't need anyone else in your life to tell you what to do. So reluctantly, I give my acceptance of you dating Logan." Scott looked like he just ate something really sour and I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face.  
  
You know if you keep this up, I may consider you a cool brother." That brought a small smile from Scott and snickers from a few of adults but I don't know because I yawned at this point. "Now if none of you will mind I would like to go upstairs and climb into my bed." Everyone nodded and headed back into the school. Before I could get through the door my arm was grabbed and I was turned around to come face to face with a well chiseled chest. I looked up and saw Logan peering down at me with eyes filled with worry, mild anger, confusion, happiness and I'm pretty surprised that I saw love dancing in his eyes. Why did he have to get so close?  
  
"You could've at least called to let us know you were ok." Logan said burying his head into the crock of my neck. His warm breath on my neck caused me to slightly shutter and wrap my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so I was resting against the full length of his body.  
  
"I just really need some time alo---." I gasped when he nipped lightly just behind my ear. I groaned as he continued to nip and lick at my ear and that was all he needed to hear to pull me painfully closer to him. My eyes widened when I felt him growing larger. "Um.LoLo." Shit, I've never been this nervous before. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eye causing me to gulp. His eyes were completely filled with lust and I'm sure my eyes were mirroring his with just a hint of nervousness. "Maybe.we should continue this in the house in your room." He looked round as if he was finally realizing we were still outside.  
  
"I would've taken you last week if your brother hadn't interrupted us last time." He all but growled huskily. Ok I suddenly don't know whether I should be nervous or excited. He picked me up and before I could even blink I was thrown over his shoulder and carried into the house. We passed Ororo and a student and they looked at us with wide but knowing eyes. I pleaded with my eyes to not say anything and they nodded their heads. I knew Ororo would keep it a secret but I know for a fact that the student wouldn't. Cause it a sixth sense if you will. Well more like the fact that she was the same girl that I told about the kitchen incident between Scott and Logan. Anyway, we went up the stairs and down the hall and before I knew it we were at this door. He opened the door, walked in and kicked it closed behind us and this is where the nervousness started to kick in ten fold. He laid me gently on the bed with him propped above me. He started to nuzzle my neck again and it took all I had not to moan.  
  
"LoLo.wait. There is something---." For the second time that day I was cut short but this time with a finger resting against my lips. I looked up at him and saw understanding eyes peering down at me.  
  
"I know what you're going to tell me LaLa. All I can say is that I'll be as gentle as humanly possible." I nodded my head and he brought his lips down to mine in a deep passionate kiss. And we spent the rest of the night exploring our new founded love. (Tenshi: If you eechis think I'm going to write a lemon.well you're nuts!! Not that I can't it's just that I've never written one and let someone else read it. If someone is willing to write one for me then feel free to do it.)  
  
I opened my eyes and blinked to get used to the darkened room. The only light in the room was the moonlight shinning through the blinds. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down and that's when I remembered what happened. I looked down at the sleeping form of Logan and couldn't keep the smile off my face. When he was awake he always seemed to have a scowl on his face and his eyes were hard. There wasn't a single crease on his face making him look like and innocent child. Reaching up, I ran a finger slowly down his cheeks and just when I was about to trail a finger over his lips, my hand was grabbed.  
  
"Go back to sleep." Logan gruffly stated planting a kiss on the tips of my fingers. He brought my hand down and rested it over his heart. I lay a gentle kiss on his bare chest before snuggling against his side. He kissed the top of my head and tightened his hold around my waist. I listened to his breathing as he slowly drifted off back to sleep. As I lay there in the dark room I let my mind wander to the events of the past week. I placed my hand on the collar and groaned.  
  
'Layla my friend, things have just gotten a bit more complicated.'  
  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o _o_o_o_  
  
Tenshi: Yeah I know it's short but I really couldn't think of anything else to write. I promise the next chapter will be longer. But until then I hope you guys enjoyed this and you will continue to read my story.  
  
You see that button down there? REVIEW!!!! 


	16. Note

I never knew how hard it was to come up with something to write about!! Oh well...anyway I'm working on the next chapter right now but I don't know when I'm going to have it done. Before I even post it, I would like some more reviews so I would know whether to continue on with the story or just forget about it. 


End file.
